Abstract The Administrative Core of the Lake Erie Center for Fresh Waters and Human Health (the `Center') will manage fundamental research and community-based projects ultimately focused on understanding and mitigating toxic cHAB risks in Lake Erie. Western Lake Erie has been plagued with cHAB blooms for the last decade, and recent bloom events have resulted in exposure risks that led to the complete shutdown of the Toledo (OH) water supply in 2014. The Administrative Core is focused on supporting and coordinating four integrated research projects, a Community Engagement Core and a Facilities Core to ensure progress toward our stated goals of understanding and communicating climate change effects on cHAB events and their impact on human health in the lower Great Lakes. The Administrative Team is composed of a Director and Co- Director responsible for reporting progress and outcomes of Center activities, and will oversee the duties of the Internal Steering Committee, whose individual roles include: research coordination, coordination of community outreach and public policy, data management and budget management. Relevant research results and potential policy outcomes will be communicated to state agencies and NGOs as they emerge. The Administrative Team will be assessed by an External Advisory Committee, staffed by scientists outside of the participating institutions, as well as representative from state agencies and NGOs. Communication from the Center with other OHH Centers will promote collaboration and data sharing where appropriate.